Pocahontas: Two Paths
by katextina
Summary: It is two years after John Smith has gone back to England. Pocahontas is now married, but longs to be with John Smith again. She still has the adventurous spirit of her 17 year old self, but her new husband does not approve. She comes across a confliction and cannot decide what choice to make. Read and find out!
1. A Shocking Surprise

_**Two years after John Smith left for England**_

_It was dusk and the birds and other creatures of the earth were just beginning to wake up._

_The morning owl hooted a hello to anyone awake, and the sun gently began to rise from the east. The sky was painted beautiful hues of lavender and pale pink, and the wind shook the tall trees all around, bringing leaves floating from the top. _

_The forest was undisturbed except for one woman running through them… Pocahontas._

I wake up at the crack of dawn every morning. Despite what my new husband Kanen tells me, there is always something new to be discovered in the forest; a new path to take, a different stream to canoe down. He is older than me by a few moons, but he takes no pleasure in the beauty of the earth. It makes me wonder how different my life would be if John had stayed with me, and lived here. My love for him still burns strongly.  
I wanted to wait for him and not listen to father, but he thought I was getting too old to be unmarried. He told me I was making him look like a bad father, so he chose Kanen, a hunter. I would honestly chosen Kocoum over this emotionless log. He frowns upon my adventures, so I have to do them early; before he wakes up.

I run over to my canoe and push off into the clear, smooth stream.

I need to talk to Grandmother Willow about my dream. I have a dream where I'm running down the same path and I then fall into a body of water and become engulfed. But just when I think I'm about to drown, I am taken out of the water, and the sun beams on me. It's been the fourth night of this dream, and I decided to talk to her about it this morning.

As I reach land, I climb out of my canoe and walk up to Grandmother Willow's tree. I sit down on the nearby stump and clear my throat.

She awakens and stretches her face of bark out.

"Well child, it has been a while since I've seen you," she says with a gentle smile.

"I've been busy dealing with Kanen," I tell her, and she raises an ancient eyebrow.

"He doesn't approve of the adventures I go on," I explain.

Grandmother Willow tutted with disapproval, "I wish you found another man like that John".

At the mention of John, she can tell that I've become tense, and lays a string of leaves on my shoulder.

"I'm fine," I tell her with a forced smile. "But I've come here to ask you about a dream," I say, brushing my braid off of my shoulder.

"Well what is this dream?" she asks.

"So I'm running down a familiar path, and suddenly I come to a cliff. I end up falling off the cliff and into water. But I can't swim to the surface, and I think I'm going to drown, until I am pulled up and the sun shines down hard on my body," I finish, and feel as if a sack has been cut from my shoulders.

Grandmother Willow scrunches her face up, thinking.

"Do you think it has to do with John?"

"No! I mean, I don't think so.. You told me he was probably never returning!" I say hastily.

"Think about it deeper, child. A familiar path? Then being saved and seeing the sun? Sounds like he might be returning," she tells me with a smile.

My cheeks feel warm and I think about it.  
John? I still hold a love for him that is quite strong. But if he came back and found out I was with Kanen… We couldn't be together.

I get up and gather my things, returning to my canoe.

"Where are you going?" Grandmother Willow asks me.

"I have to get back before Kanen wakes up," I tell her pushing my braid which has fallen to my shoulder off of it once again.

"Pocahontas," she starts, her eyes open wide looking behind me.

"Pocahontas," a deeper voice repeats, with the same gentleness from two years ago.

My hearts races as my fear and hope comes true. As my eyes fill with tears, I turn around to see the face of John Smith.


	2. An Idea and a Confliction

I turned to face the still chiseled and handsome face of my former lover, John Smith.

His hair was still long and the pale yellow of corn. His eyes were as blue as the morning sky.

I couldn't contain my excitement and I ran toward him; both of us tumbled into the creek.

I was submerged by water and John had fallen on top of me. As much as I was eager to see him, I couldn't breathe. Thankfully he pulled me out of the water and his golden hair seemed to shine as the sun beamed down on us.

I smiled brightly and held him tight. The wind picked up and leaves swirled around us. I realized that Grandmother Willow was right; my dream was about John Smith. The dream-giver always knows the right time to give a dream.

"Pocahontas," he started and he gently brushed a wet strand of hair from my face.

"I'm not sure what to say," he chuckled.

"I've missed you," I told him.

"You knew to come back to our old spot, huh?"

John smiled as he sat down and twisted his sopping hair.

"I've been meaning to come back sooner, but I was healing and getting things sorted out in England."

I lightly touched his hand, "What sort of things?"

"I was thinking, actually hoping, that I could stay here, and be with you," he said.

A swirl of emotions rushed through me. My first thought was Kanen, and how he would react to John's return. Mostly everyone in our village knows about John and my story, but Kanen would definitely be jealous despite the little affection he gives me.

John looked at me with hopeful eyes, "C'mon Pocahontas, this is what we've always dreamed of. Imagine all the adventures we can go on!"

I tried to speak, but nothing came out, I needed to tell him about Kanen.

"John, my father.. He made me marry this man, Kanen," my heart felt as if it were being squeezed as I watched the smile fall from his handsome face.

"You say this as if you think it will stop me," he told me with a hint of humor in my eyes.

"I'm surprised you're here this early," he said as he stood up from the ground.

"I arrived last night and I thought I'd come here early to wait for you, maybe have a chat with Grandmother Willow… What _are_ you doing here so early?"

I cleared my throat as he helped me stand up as well, "Kanen doesn't exactly like me adventuring and going places. I have duties in the village that I usually attend to all day."

John took a step closer and held my hand. It felt like a million butterflies fluttered around in my stomach.

"I've missed you so much, and I still love you dearly," he whispered as his forehead rested against mine.

"Me too…" I quietly replied, my heart was racing as fast as Flicks wings.

He leaned in and kissed me passionately. The ground seemed to illuminate from beneath us and I held John tightly, wishing I could stay like this forever.

"I'll fight for you if I have to, but this time hopefully I won't get hurt," he said softly.

"Come to the village and talk to my father and Kanen," I pleaded.

Upon seeing John, I wanted to fall into his arms and live the life I've always dreamed of with him. It would look bad on my father and me if I left Kanen for a white man. I could run away with John and start a new life with him somewhere in the forest. I could bring Meeko and Flick, maybe even Nakoma could come with us! But, I couldn't just leave my father and the village like that. It would bother me for life.

"Pocahontas?" John queried.

"Do you want to head to the village now?" he asked.

I took a deep breath and waded to my canoe.

"Let's go then," I said with a smile.

He smiled pleasantly, without a care a world and followed me.

As I paddled down the stream, I couldn't help but worry what would happen, and which path I would end up taking.


	3. The Confrontation

It was a little later than I usually regress home from my morning adventures, but it was worth it after discovering John had returned.

I kept turning around in my canoe to make sure he was still there, and I hadn't imagined it all.

As we landed on shore, my heart beat as fast as a drum, and I wrung my hands together nervously.

John turned me behind a nearby tree and kissed me hard.

"Whatever happens, I always will love you," he told me, looking directly into my eyes.

The desire in his eyes was almost tangible, but I looked away, attempting to restrain myself from him.

As we walked into the village people stared; some dropped their baskets at the site of a white man walking with his arm around my waist.

Nakoma was walking from the stream with a jug of water on her head when she saw us.

"John?" she questioned, her water teetering. "John Smith!" she exclaimed, as her water crashed to the ground. Her smile vanished as her eyes looked behind us.

I whipped my head around to see Kanen standing behind John and me.

Kanen stood taller than most people from our village, and he was handsome, for the most part. His long hair was as black as a crow, and shorn completely off on one side of his head. He had full lips and hazel eyes which shone in the light. The several tattoos he had on his body increased his brutal presence. Despite him being my age, he looked a bit older than me because of his seriousness; he wore no smile upon seeing me.

"Why is there a white demon in our village?" he said loudly, clapping his large hand on my shoulder.

"John is not a white demon," I remarked spitefully, removing his hand.

"You are not to speak to me with such tone, woman," he spat at me.

I bit my lip, but refrained from saying anything else. I desperately wanted to give a quick remark, but he would let me have it later on…

"We are going to talk to father about something, you better come along because it involves you," I told him, holding my head up high.

Kanen's eyes softened and he walked behind us to father's tent.

"Wow, your father sure knows how to pick em'," John told me with a smirk.

I elbowed him as my lips twitched into a smile.

As we walked up to my father's tent, the warriors guarding it gave John a terse look. I saw the realization cross their faces once comprehending who he was, and they opened their spears to let us enter.

Father was conversing with Kekata, our village's shaman.

Father saw us and walked forward.  
"Wingapo, daughter. John! What a pleasure to see you've returned back to our village," he smiled, but then sensed the awkwardness in the room… and Kanen.

"Father, John is back and he's staying. I was hoping you could allow me to separate from my betrothing with Kanen… to be with John," I finished quickly.

Father and Kanen gaped at me for a second before saying, "What?!" together.

"Pocahontas, you know how bad that would look on both me _and _you?" he said gently.

"Well… What's wrong with our marriage?" asked Kanen defensively.

"Our marriage?!" I scoffed. "What marriage? You never show me any affection, we have no connection, and you're always out hunting!" I finished.

"Her mother's spirit," Father chuckled quietly from the back of the room.

"But you're the one who said yes," Kanen replied grimly. "You are not going to leave me for a white savage," he finished viciously.

John stood awkwardly at the other side of the tent, kicking his boot on the dirt.

"If it makes any difference, I actually love Pocahontas and would do anything in the world for her," John told everyone firmly.

I felt my cheeks burn up, and my heart soar in a way only John could make it do.

"She will live a happier life with the pale one," Kekata interrupted from the back of the tent, with his eyes closed.

"But she will feel as if she's failed her people."

I stared at him, wondering if he could read minds.

"With Kanen, she will live a sad life. Her soul will become dead and empty. But she knows she would have made the right decision on her part," he finished.

Father turned around and faced us three.

"I've made a decision," he stated, and my heart started to race.

"You both seem to think you are worthy males for my Pocahontas so I will allow each of you the time until the next full moon to win over her heart," he added.  
"Despite the fact Kanen has been married to Pocahontas for a little time now, he seems to not have gained her love. If she chooses John, I will allow it, despite the image it will bring to our family."

I smiled enthusiastically at John, not even thinking about how easy this would be.

"But," Father said, interrupting my moment of happiness.

"I will have someone observe both relationships to see which one is true."


	4. An Afternoon with John

I faced my father, but I was so shocked I couldn't even think of a smart remark.  
My left eye twitched and I pursed my lips as I stormed out of his tent.

"It will work out fine. You will see!" He yelled as he got further and further away from me.

John came running after me, but I was already halfway up my favorite tree to climb.

"Pocahontas come down and talk to me!"

"Pocahontas get down you're not a child!" John and Kanen told me at the same time. They exchanged an awkward glance, but then continued to tempt me down from the tree.

I was in disbelief at the trick my father pulled on me. He'll have someone biased choose who I should be with; most likely a villager or warrior who doesn't approve of whites. Whites are getting progressively worse, but John's not like them.

He's sweet and understanding. He loves adventure and he loves me. He's a crystal clear lake, fresh and cool. He's all I can ask for, as opposed to the ever so stiff Kanen. Whom I can compare to a raging fire, as furious and hot headed as the coals. I can't remember him ever relaxing throughout the time I've known him; he's always been so tense and uptight.

Sighing, I leapt down from the tree and into my arguing suitors.

"You are not the boss of her! She won't listen to anything you say," John huffed.

"Ha! You think I'll listen to an ignorant white talk about my wife?" Kanen hooted.

"Enough!" I yelled. I couldn't handle all this bickering. It's like they were the married ones.

"Pocahontas, we have a marriage. You can't just leave me for this white!" Kanen said.

"Watch me," I told him as I grabbed John's hand and pulled him along.

"We're going to go a long way from here," I told John as his bow-shaped lips pursed in confusion.

As we ran, Meeko and Flick had woken up and they followed with us; scampering and fluttering around him clearly excited about his return.

"Where are we going?" John asked me, with a hint of a smile on his face. Meeko and Flick fluttered around him clearly excited he has returned.

"I'm not sure," I answered. "Wherever the stream takes us," I told him with a smile as we climbed into my canoe.

We ended up canoeing to a field of flowers; one of gold, deep red, and purple colors.

Once we put the canoe away, John and I lay down in the meadow and looked up at the cornflower-blue sky.

I snuggled up to his chest and rested my head in the nook of his neck. I took in deep breath and inhaled his musky woods scent.

"I love you," I said as I exhaled.

"Huh?" John asked, waking up from his day dream.

"At first, I wasn't sure what I'd do about this whole situation," I told him, feeling the need to explain what I was thinking about. "But, I realized that I truly want to be with you and I still love you the same as before. Kanen means nothing to me, I was forced to be with him and he doesn't even treat me well!" I told him, and silent tears ran down my cheek.

John sat up and wiped the tears away with his finger, and then gently kissed my forehead.

"It's okay," he whispered as he traced the outline of my face and brushed a strand of hair from my eyes. "And I'm not going anywhere," he said before leaning in to kiss me.

We kissed for a while; I'm not sure where Meeko and Flick went, but I'm glad they left.

John and I were covered in flower petals and cuddling when a large shadow covered the sun. I opened my eyes to see Kanen standing above us.

"I think she's had enough time with you," he fumed as he pulled me away while my fingers were still intertwined with Johns.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pocahontas [insert more disclaimer stuff here].**

**Author's Note: Hey guys, thanks for reading! I'm sorry I haven't been updating daily, but I've been pretty busy. I'll try and update at least once a week and make them great chapters for you all :)**


	5. A New Side of Kanen

I tried to restrain against Kanen's strong grip, but he held me tight.  
"Do you mind?" I asked him. "I know my way back to the village," I finished as I yanked my hand from his.  
He roughly turned me around so I could face him. "Do you know what a disgrace it would be or me to lose you against that white-"  
He saw me begin to move my lips and then rephrased his sentence.  
"Against... John? It would be horrible on my part!" He exclaimed.  
We walked quietly back through the forest.  
"I know it would look bad, but you've never shown me any love, AND you don't approve of my life style."  
He sighed and ran his hand through his long black hair; his copper chest seemed like it was shining from the hot sun.  
"I guess I've been brought up differently than you," he told me looking into my eyes.  
The softness in his voice startled me.

Why was Kanen being... kind and compassionate? The look on his face showed genuine interest in our conversation.  
"What's wrong with you?" I asked him, appalled.  
He looked confused, but I continued to rant.  
"You never show any sort of affection towards me until you learn that you might lose me to John? You're despicable!" I yelled at him.  
"You never made an effort either!" He shot back.  
I opened my mouth to protest, but he was right. I never asked him about his past or about hunting while I've been with him.  
Hoping to change the subject, I looked around for John.  
"Why aren't we bringing John back?" I asked.  
"You didn't see Nikan with me?" He asked, with an amused look on his face.  
I opened my mouth to say something, but I was so absorbed with Kanen I must not have noticed him.  
"Before you ask, Nikan will take John back to the village. It was difficult to find you two," he said with a slight smirk.  
"Maybe we didn't want to be found," I replied with the same teasing tone as Kanen.  
My eyes widened at my flirting and I forced myself to feel resentment against Kanen. You're going to make them choose John, you're going to make them choose John. I repeated in my head like a mantra.  
Shaking me from my thoughts, Kanen spoke to me. "It's getting dark so we'll just head home. But tomorrow I promise I'll make up for how I've been acting."  
Then to make the situation even more horrifying, he leaned in and softly kissed my cheek; his rough face scraping against my smooth one.

After a long night of avoiding Kanen's sudden raise in attention, the sun came up and I prepared myself to see John.  
As I hopped out of my tent, I landed on someone's chest…. _Kanen's chest._  
"Ugggh," I groaned as I tried to escape his body.  
"Wingapo," Kanen told me with an awkward smile.  
I climbed up and turned around, but Kanen grabbed my waist.  
"Where do you think you're going? This is our day remember?" He told me forcibly.  
"I haven't seen John in the longest time and now you're keeping him from me?" I asked harshly, inching away from him.  
"Today, you're spending the day with me," he said, enunciating each word.  
"You've never wanted to spend time with me before this," I said quietly.  
"Well today, were going hunting," he said smiling proudly, an act that was becoming eerily more frequent.  
I grimaced, and he started to defend his work.  
"How do you think we made that dress of yours? The _spirit_ of the deer?!" and with that, he cracked himself up, which made me smile in return.  
I composed myself and continued to walk with him into the woods.

As the sounds of our village got quieter, I immediately connected to the woods. My feet curled into the rich, moist soil and I felt as if I was one with the earth. I breathed in the fresh scent of the woods, and then exhaled, absorbing the beauty all around me.

Kanen was inconspicuous; his moccasins didn't make a sound on the land. He adjusted his quiver and looked around. Suddenly, his head snapped and he whipped out his bow and arrow, focused on whatever he saw, and sent the arrow zipping through the air. We heard a thwack, and with satisfaction he smiled.

We walked towards his kill to see he had shot a deer straight through the heart.

Quietly, he mumbled. "I shoot animals in the heart so it will feel no pain… just a quick and sudden death."

He ran his hand over the small deer, and then slung it over his shoulders.

"You're not going to hunt anymore?" I asked.

"I didn't think you'd want me to," Kanen replied, eyes opened wide.

I blushed; I didn't think he could be so easy to be around. How come I'd never seen this side of him before?

"Can we be friends, Kanen? Can you please give up this fight and allow me to be with John? We can be friends!" I told him.

"Pocahontas, you don't realize… That I am not going to give you up that easily. You're right; it did take this situation to see what an amazing woman you are. Now that I know this, you will be mine."

My eyes filled with tears of frustration and I sprinted off into the woods.

"Pocahontas!" Kanen screamed behind me, but I kept running.

Kanen dropped the deer and arrows on the floor, and then ran off to catch me.

What? Why is he following me?

I ignored his attempt to chase me and I ran and ran. Eventually, I stopped at the cliff overlooking a large body of water. I sat down on the grass, out of breath, and to my surprise and displeasure, Kanen was right behind me. He put his hand on my shoulder gently, while I suppressed to urge to weep out of irritation.

"I'm not going to stop that easily," he told me.

He brought me in for a large hug, and I felt my heart split in two.

How can I make them believe my heart belongs to John, when Kanen is becoming a part of me too?


	6. Something Missing

_Three Days Later…_

It was early morning and I could smell the smoke from the fire last night still smoldering beyond my tent. I was ready to get up and out, but then I realized Kanen's arms were around my waist.

Smirking, I lifted his heavy arms off of my waist and got ready to meet John like I've been doing the past three days.

_Oomf._

I toppled over and back onto the floor where Kanen tightened his grip around me.

I grit my teeth and tucked my hair behind my ear as I tried to wiggle free out of his grasp.

"You're not going anywhere this morning," he whispered in my ear and I could tell he was smiling.

I shuddered at his affection, but then felt myself settle into his warm arms. Despite John being back and this whole 'circumstance' they have the three of us in, they still make Kanen and I sleep in the same tent. It's strange, because before, Kanen and I would sleep on total opposite sides of the room, and with each night he's gotten closer and closer.

Once Kanen was fast asleep, I slipped out of tent and ran to meet John.

Guilt washed over me as I thought about what I was doing. For almost a week I have been popping back and forth from Kanen to John. To me, the only reason I'm even tolerating getter closer to Kanen is because of the soft side he holds beneath his tough exterior. He can be sweet, caring, loving even; he's growing on me faster and faster with each day. I could have had a good life with him, if he only had opened up, but John would've come around either way. Someone's heart would have to get broken… Mine included.

_Stop that, _I told myself. _You belong with John; he is the love of your life. Why was father so eager for John to return two years ago? He just gave up on him after only a year and a half. I understand he feels it may look bad upon us, but this is love. Burning as strong as a fire. Why can't he underst-_

"Pocahontas?" a voice asked, shaking me from my thoughts.

"John! Hel-" he interrupted my sentence with a forceful kiss that sent shivers tingling to my toes. He continued as he wound his fingers through my hair and I grasped his strong back.

It felt so natural, and… and just right. I smiled to myself because I knew John was the one.

"What's so funny?" he asked. He leaned his forehead against mine, and cradled my face with his hands.

"I'm just happy you're back, John," I told him, looking up into his eyes.

His concern turned into a smile and he pulled me closer for a long kiss.

"I love you," he told me as we took a breath.

The kissing continued, and soon everything escalated as John's shirt landed on the forest floor.

Later that day I was showing John the best places to canoe for a breath taking adventure. I felt high and elated with life every time I turned around to see John's smile beaming at me.

When we got back to our tent, we found to our surprise, Kanen wasn't there. For some reason, I felt like I was forgetting something. An item… Maybe a chore? Ignoring the gnawing feeling that I forgot something, I turned my attention back to John.

John bantered on and on about England and how it was growing and booming. He told me he wanted to bring me there one day, and introduce me to all his friends and family. But I knew I would not be accepted there, so I declined despite John's big blue eyes pleading desperately at me.

The day was just a blur for me, as we ended up jumping off of the cliff I had said goodbye to him from, long ago, and into the crisp cold water.

As the midnight blue sky came, we arrived to the village soaked, tired, and ready for sleep.

Kanen stood tall in front of the tent with my father by his side.

"Is there a problem, Kanen?" I asked him, pushing a lock of wet, dark hair from my face.

"Yes, there is a problem," he told me.

"Today was our day. I was going to teach you how to shoot, remember?"

I could sense the eagerness in his voice and felt my heart drop. I knew I'd forgotten something. Kanen's hazel eyes bore into me as I sadly went to touch his shoulder.

He let it stay there, but then recoiled at my touch and I took a step back.

"Pocahontas, you were to obey the arrangement we had agreed on, remember?" my father asked with a scolding tone.

I nodded as he continued, "Each day was to switch off with your soon to be husband, or in this case your permanent husband."

My eyes widened with fear and I turned to John.

"No! I made a mistake! You're not going to keep me from John!" my heart sank with my words, and I saw the same reaction, but on Kanen's face.

My father looked uneasily uncomfortable.

"I was going to sent you and Kanen to the area near the lake far into the woods. The one your mother and I would stay in," he told me cautiously.

"For how long?" John and I asked simultaneously.

"I was thinking about four nights, and five days," he finished.

John turned me to him gently and leaned into my ear, "I will wait however long I need to."

I felt faint at his voice and I interlaced my fingers with his.

More confidently, I asked, "When do we start?"

"Now seems like a good time," my father said with a smile, his eyes crinkling up; the way they do when he is calm.

John gave me an overdramatic kiss and hug.

"It'll be over before you know it," he said lovingly, and warmth spread in my chest.

Kanen's head was down and he walked into his tent to gather his belongings.

"I know he thinks you're his, but your heart belongs to me," John told me.

I nodded, and went inside for my own few personal items.

Despite what John said, it would be a long and difficult four days for me.


End file.
